<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight by chartreuseblueandyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043863">Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow'>chartreuseblueandyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of fighting armed men, being on the run and patching up bleeding women, Ressler was glad that the man who had caused it all was footing the bill for his and Keen’s first class flight back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to @misterlords on tumblr for the prompt “in 2x02 Keenler are on a first class flight home (courtesy of Red) so what would that have been like?”<br/>They said it doesn’t have to be from that episode specifically but the chance to write early keenler thoughts? I love it.<br/>Also I know first class wouldn’t have seats side by side, like it’d be its own area kinda thing, but for this fic they are.<br/>My tumblr is @chatreuseblueandyellow, feel free to send me your prompts there.<br/>Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a day of fighting armed men, being on the run and patching up bleeding women, Ressler was glad that the man who had caused it all was footing the bill for his and Keen’s first class flight back home.<br/>
It was nine hours long and he intended to spend the entire time relaxing before they dove into the chaos that would surely be waiting when they arrived.<br/>
Ressler had never been in first class before and, judging by her expression, Keen hadn't either. </p>
<p>They settled into the <em>really</em> comfy chairs and after the safety briefing and as they started moving, Ressler turned to Keen.<br/>
“If he didn't owe us, I think I'd be forever indebted to Reddington. These seats are so comfortable I don't know if I'll be able to fly coach again.”<br/>
“Yeah it's great but -” she scoffed, “- let's be honest, he only sprang for first class because he didn't want us to have the witness.”<br/>
He knew that Keen was undoubtedly right about that.<br/>
“Well. Cooper’s not going to be happy.”<br/>
She gave a grim chuckle.<br/>
“No he's not.”</p>
<p>They talked a bit more about the case: what Reddington wanted with the witness, what Cooper’s response would be, and if they would ever see that Mossad agent again.<br/>
After that there was a lull in the conversation, though not awkward.<br/>
Enough time had passed between the two of them where they definitely didn't hate each other anymore and Ressler would definitely call Keen his partner, but they weren't close enough where they could mindlessly chat about their personal lives. He had grown to like her, and he respected her, but his and Keen’s partnership was definitely work based.<br/>
Both happy not to fill the silence, Keen started looking through the screen in front of her while he picked up one of the books by his side. </p>
<p>Almost two hours had passed since they boarded (and almost three before he'd last had a painkiller) and Ressler felt his hands begin to shake. He put the book down and curled his fists to hide any chance of Keen seeing.<br/>
He needed another pill.<br/>
And he couldn't have it here.<br/>
Sure he could pretend they were vitamins or supplements but he had a gut feeling that Keen would see through that lie.<br/>
Ressler snuck the pill bottle into his pocket and started getting out of his seat.<br/>
At the movement, Keen turned to him.<br/>
“Bathroom.”<br/>
She nodded and turned back to her screen and, thankful she hadn't asked more, he made his way to the bathroom. </p>
<p>He came back to his seat a few minutes later and tried not to think about the fact that he was sneaking around taking drugs again. He was reverting back to his teenage years, before his dad died, except this time, instead of hiding from his parents, he was hiding it from Keen.<br/>
Picking up the book again, glad his hands were back to normal, he looked over the letters and words but nothing sank in. Today had not been the best day for him.<br/>
His partner was getting beat up and, in his drug muddled state, all he could do for a solid few moments was stare and try to re-orientate himself. She had called him out on it later but he had brushed it away but really, she had every right to do so. Hell, if the roles had been reversed, he wouldn't have let the topic go as easily as she had.<br/>
They were partners and he was meant to have her back goddamnit.<br/>
He silently huffed out a laugh. At least his addiction had come in use for one thing. The witness had appreciated those pain pills. </p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by lunch being served and, even though he knew it would be fancy, he was still amazed.<br/>
There was a large plate filled with delicious looking pasta, a smaller plate with a salad and another one with many fancy pastries. There was also a thick slice of cheesecake and some freshly squeezed lemonade.<br/>
Keen’s eyes widened as she took it in and after thanking the hostess in a daze, turned to him.<br/>
“I'm not saying this makes up for him taking the witness, but <em>damn</em> it's a good start.”<br/>
He just chucked, as amazed by the food as her, and nodded.<br/>
They both tucked in, enjoying every part of the meal. </p>
<p>After their empty plates were taken away, he and Keen talked about the meal and about the case again.<br/>
“I can't believe I didn't see that coming.”<br/>
Keen shook her head at him.<br/>
“That's not just on you Ressler. We all should've known it was going to happen.”<br/>
He just shrugged and she continued.<br/>
“But even if we’d have known, I feel like he'd get her somehow anyway.”<br/>
Ressler scoffed.<br/>
“He does seem to get what he wants an annoying amount of times.”<br/>
She nodded and, both of them feeling like they had come to the end of the conversation, Ressker picked up his book again while Keen looked through the screen in front of her. </p>
<p>They had been on the flight for about five hours so far and he had already been to the ‘bathroom’ three times.<br/>
She looked at him getting up again and, amusement in her voice, asked, “weak bladder huh?”<br/>
<em>Obviously</em> he couldn't tell her the truth so, as always, he hid it in humour.<br/>
“Even though it's delicious, maybe I shouldn't be taking advantage of the free lemonade,” and then, to make it a bit more believable but hoping she wouldn't join him, added, “also it's nice to stretch my legs and walk about a bit.”<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
“Yeah I should probably do the same but I'm way too comfortable right now and I'll probably never travel first class again, so I'm going to make the most of this seat while I can.”<br/>
Ressler felt relief that she wasn't going to join him for his ‘walk’ and laughed in response.<br/>
“Yeah that's fair enough.”<br/>
She shot him a grin before snuggling deeper into her chair and smiling (because he had to admit, that <em>was</em> pretty cute) he went towards the bathroom. </p>
<p>When he came back, Keen was snuggled up in her blanket, headphones on, and enjoying a movie and Ressler decided to do the same.<br/>
He chose a movie at random, played it and, putting his headphones on, started to watch.<br/>
His mind didn't stay on it for very long however, instead thinking about Keen.<br/>
More specifically, how she would react if she found out about his little problem. </p>
<p>His first thought was that she would get angry and tell Cooper everything. That would surely get him, at the very least, suspended.<br/>
But Ressler thought about it a bit more. Perhaps the early Keen, as in when they first got to know each other, would do that but he thought that maybe, considering everything they had been through and their partnership right now, she would have a different reaction.<br/>
Thinking about it more, Rssler imagined that Keen would talk it out with him then force him into rehab and therapy.<br/>
The intermission frame came up on his screen but, if someone had asked, he would not be able to tell them what the movie had been about so far.<br/>
Movement from his side distracted him and he watched as Keen turned off the screen and overhead lights, took her headphones off, and curling up under her blanket, she was soon asleep.  </p>
<p>His mind was still on her.<br/>
When they had first met, he had definitely not liked her. He had thought that she was naive and, frankly, not a great agent. He wondered what it had meant that Reddington chose her, but he was now starting to realise that it said absolutely nothing about her.<br/>
He had gone from distrust, to begrudgingly respecting her, to now calling her his partner.<br/>
She was a good agent (it had taken him longer than he cared to admit before he realised that), she was tough, but still had a softness about her which almost always made victims comfortable. Something he couldn't manage to do a lot of the time. </p>
<p>He turned to check on her and saw her head bent at an uncomfortable angle. Not thinking too much about it, he lifted the armrest between them and nudged his shoulder closer to her.<br/>
He paused for a moment, not sure how to move her head, but it turned out he didn't have to do anything.<br/>
Still half asleep, Keen, feeling his shoulder, turned her head and rested it against him.<br/>
Ressler stilled as Keen nuzzled herself into his shoulder (she'd probably kick herself if she realised what she was doing when she woke) but he couldn't help the warm feeling that filled his chest and a small smile came across his face.</p>
<p>A stewardess walked past at that moment and at the sight smiled and whispered, “there's blankets in the sides of your compartment if you'd like.”<br/>
Ressler knew Keen got cold easily but didn't want to move, afraid he'd wake Keen up (he let himself silently admit that it was also because he didn't want her to move from her current position) so he whispered back with an apologetic smile.<br/>
“Sorry, I don't want to move, could you please -”<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
She reached into the compartment on his side and pulled out a folded blanket.<br/>
“Would like me to help you with it?”<br/>
He shook his head.<br/>
“Thanks, but I've got it.”<br/>
She nodded, and after giving them a smile, walked off.</p>
<p>Slowly, so he wouldn't wake her, he unfolded that blanket with his free hand and spread it over the both of them. Keen buried herself deeper into his side and Ressler smiled and shook his head.<br/>
They still had a few hours left but Ressler didn't want to read or watch a movie.<br/>
Realising just how comfortable he was, and how tired, he turned off his screen and overhead light and rested his head on the back of the seat.<br/>
He stayed like that for a few moments but after a while gave into what he wanted to do, figuring if Keen was doing it, so could he.<br/>
He slowly rested his head on top of hers and with every breath couldn't help but breathe in the faint but calming scent of her shampoo.<br/>
He knew they'd be in a whole lot of trouble when they landed but, for now, he was content to not think about any of that and instead fell asleep with his partner curled up at his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>